Les Magiciens
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de fics sur la série the Magicians, principalement Queliot.
1. Partager ses blessures

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** The Magicians ne m'appartient pas, fic basé sur la série.

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur les chanson : Les blessures qui ne se voit pas - Florent Mothe

* * *

**Partager ses blessures.**

Quentin avait comme un vide en lui, un trou béant dans son âme, et sa tête s'en rapprochait toujours de plus en plus. Parfois c'était comme s'il était totalement engloutit, plus rien ne fonctionnait, se lever devenait une torture, se coucher un cauchemar, et la vie entre les deux, juste un boulet qu'il traînait. Il avait pensé que découvrir la magie changerait tout, que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait, que le vide se remplirait de tour de passe passe et que pouvoir faire des feux d'artifice avec ses mains le guérirait de sa blessure intérieure. Si c'était si facile, alors aucun magicien ne serait dépressif. Mais pour ce que Quentin en savait, tous les magiciens qu'il connaissait avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

Eliot en était l'exemple parfait. Il était comme le Grand Roi des Physiques, personne ne connaissait les meilleurs alcool comme lui, et il avait cette aura qui donnait envie de le suivre partout. En tout cas, ça marchait pour Quentin. Si Eliot lui avait dit _« viens on va visiter un volcan en éruption »_, Quentin l'aurait suivit. Mais malgré ça, il allait mal, il souffrait de l'intérieur, il le cachait derrière son cynisme et sa dérision, mais c'était quand même là. Et Quentin pouvait le sentir parfaitement parce que lui et Eliot résonnaient pareil.

– Je crois qu'Eliot ne va pas trop bien en ce moment, dit Quentin à Alice.

Elle leva un sourcil :

– Tu crois ? Il a plutôt l'air de s'amuser.

– Qui ne serait pas en train de s'amuser avec tout ce qu'il a bu… ?

Alice haussa les épaules. Elle appréciait Eliot, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui. Eliot était spécial, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer de le comprendre, alors elle n'essayait pas. Contrairement à Quentin.

Peut-être que c'était pour oublier sa propre souffrance, mais en apprendre plus sur Eliot devint comme une obsession. Il aurait voulu diminuer les peines de son ami. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il l'appréciait, ou peut-être qu'il se disait que s'il arrivait à soigner Eliot, c'était que lui-même était soignable. Quentin se sentait misérable et égoïste, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il alla boire avec Eliot. L'alcool c'était le genre de trucs qui vous faisais perdre la tête, et qui pendant un moment noyait le vide de l'âme. Mais il était toujours là ce trou béant. Toujours. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Peu importe le nombre de verres, de bouteilles qu'ils vidaient.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire bêtement pour rien, pour rien du tout. Tempe contre tempe, épaule contre épaule. Ils étaient proches. Ils étaient amis.

Quand ils dessaoulèrent le lendemain, les deux se rappelaient de la veille. C'était bizarre, mais c'était bien, ils auraient voulu être aussi proches sans avoir besoin de boire. Eliot se surprenait à avoir envie de raconter sa vie à Quentin, parce que Quentin comprendrait lui. Il le sentait. Mais Eliot se taisait. Quentin se taisait aussi. Ils ne partageaient pas leur souffrance, ils ne disaient rien sur les blessures invisibles. Ils restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, en buvant trop.

L'alcool, la drogue, c'étaient des fausses solutions. Ça ne marchait qu'un temps de planer. Ils avaient besoin d'autre chose, l'un comme l'autre, mais sans savoir quoi.

L'amour n'avait jamais rien changé. L'amitié n'avait pas beaucoup amélioré les choses. La magie était une menteuse, une illusion du bonheur.

– Mon père me déteste, marmonna Eliot un soir. C'est le pire père du monde.

Quentin se tut, le laissa parler. Tout à coup c'était comme si Eliot avait ouvert la porte et que tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire sortait en même temps. Il parlait parlait et tout ce qu'il racontait était un bordel incroyable. Finalement il se tut. Et il se sentit plus léger.

– Tu devrais essayer de te confier Q.

Quentin obéit.

Comme Eliot l'avait fait pour lui, il le laissa voir ses blessures à vif.

Leurs âmes continuaient de résonner entre elles.

– Des fois j'ai envie de disparaître, conclue Quentin.

Eliot posa tendrement une main sur son épaule :

– Je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ce simple regard suffisait pour dire tous les non-dits qu'ils avaient gardé entre eux. Eliot aimait Quentin, une sorte de coup de foudre qui s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus stable. Et Quentin aimait Eliot, un sentiment qui avait poussé en lui sans savoir à quel moment il avait planté la graine.

C'est Quentin qui bougea le premier, parce qu'il savait qu'Eliot n'oserait jamais. Il appuya sa bouche sur celle d'Eliot. Baiser doux, tendre, tellement simple. Quelque chose qui le mêlait, qui l'emmêlait, et qui faisait un bien fou. Ils n'avaient même pas bu tant que ça pour une fois. Le baiser se transforma, ils perdirent leur hésitation du début, cela devint plus intense, plus fort. Le reste ne les concernait qu'eux.

Quand plus tard Margo les vit main dans la main, elle eut un petit sourire moqueur :

– Et ben enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour, vous en avez mis du temps.

Eliot et Quentin se contentèrent de sourire. Ils avaient mis du temps, mais ils avaient fini par se trouver. Bien sûr, la souffrance et le vide était toujours là, ce n'était pas aussi facile, mais disons qu'ils venaient d'obtenir un délai, un baume. Quelque chose qui faisait du bien au lieu de faire mal, pour une fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite alors que je n'en étais qu'au début de la s2.


	2. Pensées indésirables

Que veux tu - Yelle

* * *

** Pensées indésirables. **

Penny détestait Quentin. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui dissimule si mal ses pensées, il chantonnait du Taylor Swift dans sa tête, et il pensait à voix si haute que Penny ne faisait parfois qu'entendre que lui. Mais là, définitivement, il allait vomir.

Quentin venait de couronner Eliot. Il avait tenu à cette cérémonie débile, et tout son esprit hurlait des choses débiles. L'admiration qu'il avait pour Eliot, pour commencer, la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Quentin ne mentait pas, ses mots sortaient comme dans sa tête, pour lui Eliot méritait d'être roi plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et il ferait un bon roi, parce que c'était Eliot. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé dans Brackebills, c'était lui qui avait été là pour lui assurer que s'il était renvoyé, il viendrait mettre des couleurs dans sa vie. C'était encore lui qui l'avait intégré dans les Physiques. Eliot était important pour Quentin, et tout son être le hurlait et Penny avait mal à la tête. Ce gars allait le tuer à crier aussi fort ses sentiments à l'intérieur de son crâne, au lieu de simplement les dire.

C'était plus fort que Penny, alors qu'Eliot et Quentin se tenaient les mains, alors qu'ils se regardaient avec tant d'intensité, il avait envie de crier _« baisez, et arrêtez de m'emmerder avec vos pensé__e__s niaises »_. Il n'en fit rien, mais ses yeux levés au ciel voulait tout dire.

Il était un peu tranquille, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau Quentin dans sa tête. Penny crut qu'il allait casser quelque chose. Ce mec c'était le fanboy d'Eliot, ou bien quoi ? Comment pouvait-il penser si fort qu'Eliot sentait bon? Qu'il aimait être dans ses bras ? Qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher ? Qu'il avait peur de le perdre, de ne plus jamais le voir ? Penny cogna le mur en fasse de lui, s'il pouvait tuer Quentin, ce ne serait que de la légitime défense.

Quentin avait l'air mélancolique et Penny grinça des dents :

– Oui je sais qu'il te manque, si tu pouvais te concentrer sur la mission là ?

Quentin avait rougit, Penny avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui en coller une, mais ce fut vraiment dur.

Penny avait vraiment d'autres choses à penser plutôt que supporter cet insupportable Quentin dont toutes les pensées s'échappaient de sa tête. Et c'était de pire en pire. Plus Quentin était avec Eliot, et plus il semblait penser fort, comme si ses sentiments décuplaient son incapacité à garder en lui tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et le sort dont ils avaient été victimes en s'asseyant sur les trônes avait fait tout bizarre à Penny. Pas parce que la fine équipe ne rêvait plus que de s'entretuer, mais parce que pour une fois la tête de Quentin paraissait totalement vide.

Et Penny se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si agréable que ça ce silence.

Il préféra régler les choses quand même. Quentin ne ferait jamais le premier pas, il avait trop peur, il se sous-estimait beaucoup trop, et même s'il était mortellement chiant, quelque part très profondément au fond de lui, Penny l'appréciait. Eliot était pareil dans un sens, manquant de confiance en lui, incapable de faire le premier pas.

Penny savait que Quentin se mentait en disant aimer Alice, et il voulait lui faire comprendre. Alors il le mit devant le fait accomplis, et comme la subtilité n'était pas son fort, Penny prit à part Quentin et lui dit très franchement :

– Tu sais, si vous baisiez, tu te sentirais mieux.

– Alice ne veut pas qu'on se remette ensemble, dit Quentin.

– Je ne parle pas d'Alice, idiot. Je parle de celui que tu aimes réellement.

Quentin était resté bouche bée. Et tout à coup tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête.

– Tu devrais apprendre à te protéger des gens qui peuvent lire tes pensées, abruti.

Et sur ces douces paroles, il le laissa planté là, complètement ahuri et perturbé.

Mais Penny avait appuyé sur le bouton qu'il fallait et Quentin commença à se remettre en question. Au final, quand il voyait Eliot, il ne faisait que penser à quel point il le trouvait beau, à quel point il adorait son style, à quel point il admirait son intelligence, sa magie, sa force, le son de sa voix tellement apaisant, et tout le reste. Quentin n'était plus amoureux d'Alice, il était tombé amoureux d'Eliot.

Arriverait-il à lui dire ?

Penny se dirigea vers Eliot, et tout de go il lâcha :

– Je peux te partager les pensées de Quentin si tu veux, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de lui demander ce qui le tracasse par toi-même.

Eliot le fit.

Et enfin, enfin, ils se roulèrent des pelles et rejoignirent une chambre du château.

Penny pensait être tranquille ensuite. Quelle erreur.

Quentin continua de penser fort. Mièvre, mièvre, mièvre. Il aimait Eliot de tout son foutu cœur, de toute sa foutue âme, et patati, patata.

Stupide Quentin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fois j'ai écris cette sans avoir vu toute la série. Mais la scène du couronnement était si belle, et Penny me fait tellement rire, que je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de le faire agir pour aider Quentin et Eliot.


	3. Ce qui rend heureux

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème : La magie existe

* * *

** Ce qui rend heureux. **

La magie existait. Pour Quentin c'était comme un libération de le savoir, c'était ce dont il avait besoin – croyait-il – c'était ce qui le sauverait. Il n'était pas réellement dépressif, il était juste vide avant de découvrir qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. La magie.

Il était sûr que ça le rendrait heureux.

Mais à moitié saoul, assit à côté d'Eliot, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ça ne le rendait pas heureux. Certes, il se sentait moins vide, mais le bonheur n'était pas inatteignable parce qu'on savait quelques tours de passes passes avec ses doigts.

Eliot préparait les meilleurs cocktail du monde, et Q continua à se saouler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le rendait si mélancolique mais ça lui donnait clairement envie de boire jusqu'à ne plus avoir les idées vraiment claires.

– El…

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce qui peut rendre heureux si ce n'est pas la magie ?

Quentin entendit Eliot rire. Il aimait bien son rire. Ça donnait à son cœur le tournis.

– T'es saoul Q.

– Je suis saoul.

– Mais je n'ai pas la réponse, si jamais tu la trouves, je compte sur toi pour partager.

– Promis.

Quentin ne faisait jamais de promesse en l'air, s'il promettait, il s'y tenait. S'il venait à trouver la clé du bonheur, la première personne à le savoir serait Eliot. C'était une idée stupide que de rechercher à être heureux alors que même la magie ne résolvait rien et avait plutôt tendance, au contraire, à créer les problèmes, mais Q essaya quand même. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, il le ferait pour El, parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Vraiment. Eliot était le rocher à lequel, lui Q, petit coquillage, s'était agrippé et avait trouvé une sorte de refuge.

Quand ça n'allait pas, Quentin aimait boire avec Eliot, discuter jusque tard, ou se taire et juste être ensemble.

Quand il se sentait vraiment mal, El était là pour lui, encore une fois, et quand c'était Eliot qui n'allait pas très bien, Quentin était ravi de lui tenir compagnie.

Et Q avait beau y penser et y penser encore. S'il trouvait l'existence de la magie absolument géniale (mais un peu décevante en même temps), l'existence d'Eliot dans ce monde était meilleure encore. C'était une chose très simple, mais quand Quentin ne voyait pas Eliot, Eliot lui manquait, et quand il le retrouvait, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas le grand bonheur, mais c'était déjà quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien. Encore plus de bien que la magie.

– Je… Hm… Je crois que j'ai trouvé El.

– Tu as trouvé quoi ? Interrogea Eliot.

– Ce qui me… Ce qui me rendait heureux, un peu du moins. Au moins un peu oui.

– Et c'est quoi ?

Quentin regarda ses chaussures, avant de prendre une bonne aspiration et de se jeter à l'eau en lâchant la seule réponse possible :

– Toi.

Eliot eut ce regard pleins de larmes d'émotion, et un sourire pareil à la joie qu'il ressentait devant la déclaration de Quentin.

Doucement il attrapa le menton de Quentin et attira son visage vers le sien.

– Je crois bien que j'ai le même problème Q.

Quentin sourit.

– Ça te dérange si je t'embrasse ? Demanda Eliot.

– Non, j'attendais que tu le fasses.

Le baiser fut bien meilleur que toute forme de magie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fois je n'avais pas vu tous les épisodes quand j'ai écris cette fic.


	4. Relancer la conversation

**Prompt :** C'était la dernière chose à faire.

* * *

** Relancer la conversation. **

Margo bailla et ne chercha même pas à le cacher. Elle se frotta un œil fatigué. Jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Doux Jésus. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Quentin parlait et il était absolument intarissable. Le lancer sur le sujet Fillory, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Margo avait seulement envie qu'il se taise, boive, fume, se drogue, vomisse, mais par pitié qu'il la ferme. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Eliot, son complice de presque toujours – en tout cas, Margo ne se rappelait guère sa vie avant lui – qui avait l'air complètement fasciné par Quentin. Chaque fois que Q fermait enfin sa bouche de gars passionné, El relançait la conversation, et chaque fois l'autre se laissait appâter et répondait tout en faisant un immense développement qui prenait des plombes, jusqu'à la prochaine question d'Eliot.

Margo connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il était amoureux, mais elle ignorait si lui-même le savait, ou même s'il se le permettait. Eliot étant ce qu'il était, il se disait peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas, que Quentin n'était pas pour lui. Conneries. Eliot était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était un véritable nounours à l'intérieur, cœur fondant et grosse guimauve. Et puis Q ne manquait pas de défauts. Margo aurait pu en souligner un à l'instant : il ne savait pas s'arrêter.

Margo était le genre de témoin involontaire d'un amour qui ne voulait pas naître alors qu'il était déjà là. Elle adorait Eliot, mais elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il se lève, attrape Quentin par le col et lui roule une pelle. Au pire ça cassait, et Eliot aurait pu juste dire qu'il avait pris trop de drogues ou que l'alcool lui était monté à la tête. Au mieux, ça passait et allelujah vous connaissez le chemin vers la chambre. Mais Eliot n'était pas comme d'habitude avec Q. Il était moins franc, plus timide, carrément tendre. Il agissait comme si Quentin était un petit animal fragile qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer. C'était mignon mais parfaitement ennuyant. Surtout quand elle se trouvait être la cinquième roue du carrosse, ou qu'elle devait subir les délires de Quentin sur Fillory, uniquement parce qu'Eliot adorait le voir si passionné.

Elle bailla encore. Elle se sentait de trop. Margo vit alors Alice prendre l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre. _Super, une échappatoire_. Elle se leva d'un coup :

– J'ai un truc à dire à Alice.

Et s'enfuit. Eliot ne bougea pas. Q continua de parler comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Et au milieu de tout ça, ils se bouffaient des yeux.

Pour Quentin, c'était une vraie libération. Pouvoir parler jusqu'à plus soif de ce qu'il aimait, de ces livres qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, de ce monde qui était quelque part peut-être, ça faisait un bien fou. Le fait qu'Eliot ait l'air de vraiment l'écouter, de vraiment s'intéresser, c'était merveilleux. Personne n'avait eu ce geste pour lui depuis longtemps. Quand ils étaient gamins, il y avait bien Julia, mais elle s'était lassée, elle avait grandi. Pas Quentin.

Il avait encore la tête pleine de magie et de Fillory. Mais au bout d'un moment, il prit peur, il devait saouler Eliot. Celui-ci restait juste poli. Quentin s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et baissa la tête :

– Dé… Désolé, ça doit être ennuyant.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, ou pas tout de suite. Quentin releva les yeux pour regarder Eliot, celui-ci souriait. Un vrai sourire, qui remonte jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer, juste d'être content.

– Ce n'est pas ennuyant, assura-t-il.

Et son ton était sincère. Il ajouta :

– Enfin, ce serait très certainement très ennuyant, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me parlait de tout ça, mais bon. Il s'agit de toi, alors ça ne l'est pas.

Quentin se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? À part rougir, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Eliot ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il remit les cheveux de Q derrière son oreille. Attardant sa paume sur sa joue.

Eliot l'aimait, quelque part au fond de lui il le savait, mais il avait mis des chaînes à son cœur, parce que Q était comme inaccessible. Mais même enchaîné, c'était difficile de résister plus longtemps alors que Quentin était si mignon, si passionné.

– El ? Appela Quentin.

– Q.

Quentin sourit, l'air à la fois gêné et amusé, ce sourire fut comme une flèche en plein cœur. Si Quentin ne laissait pas Eliot l'embrasser maintenant, il pourrait bien en mourir. Et pourtant Eliot ne bougeait pas, il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas. Il avait trop peur, trop peur de tout briser. Il commença à retirer sa main, mais contre toute attente, Quentin la rattrapa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ou plutôt se bouffèrent des yeux.

Est-ce que c'est Eliot qui entama le mouvement parce qu'il en crevait d'envie ? Est-ce que c'est Quentin pour l'encourager ?

Au final, leurs lèvres atterrirent l'une contre l'autre, dans un baiser tendre et pleins d'envie. Chaud et doux. Eliot en avait embrassé des bouches, aucune ne lui fit l'effet de celle-ci. Quentin était maladroit jusque dans ses baiser, et bordel que c'était agréable. Et Quentin aussi prenait son pied. Il perdit sa main dans les bouclettes d'Eliot. Il était bien. Vraiment bien. Comme il l'avait été si peu souvent dans sa vie.

Margo redescendait les marches de l'escalier parce qu'Alice l'avait bien gentiment envoyé paître et sourit en voyant ses deux amis bouche contre bouche. Et ben, il était temps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un soir, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai écris ça.


	5. La peur

**Prompt :** Le drap était rouge, l'oreiller moelleux.

* * *

**La peur. **

Eliot avait peur. En fait il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Pas même face à son père, pas même face à celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer à l'école, pas même quand il découvrit ses pouvoirs de la pire des manières. C'était une terreur complète, parce que c'était une terreur sans logique et totalement infondée. Parce qu'il aimait Q, il le fuyait. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, il les refoulait. Q était comme un meilleur ami, pourquoi aurait-il risqué de tout gâcher, de le perdre, juste parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ?

Il se disait que Quentin était hétéro. Ce qui était franchement débile comme croyance.

Il se disait que Quentin ne l'aimait pas, pas vraiment. Ce qui était complètement faux, là aussi, Q avait montré à assez souvent qu'il l'aimait, pour qu'Eliot lui-même finisse par le croire.

Il se disait que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais s'il ne laissait aucune chance, bien sûr que ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

Il se disait qu'il allait perdre Quentin. Et ça, ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Jamais.

Q était différent. Il n'était pas badass, il n'était pas mystérieux, il avait une façon de parler un peu bégayante qui montrait à quel point il était peu sûr de lui, c'était un fanboy de Fillory, et un passionné de la magie. Il était hyper intelligent, et bien trop gentil. Il prenait les choses sur ses épaules, il était toujours prêt à aider, il avait la culpabilité facile et il était un peu torturé. Quand il regardait Eliot, c'était comme si Eliot était mieux qu'il ne l'était. Q ne le jugeait jamais, Q était là quand il en avait besoin, Q se mettait à courir et le prenait dans ses bras quand il était simplement content de le revoir. Q aimait bien _Taylor Swift, _si ça rendait Penny fou, Eliot trouvait ça tellement mignon.

D'ailleurs Q tout entier était trop mignon. Et parce qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir, un coup d'une fois, parce qu'il résonnait comme quelque chose qui dure toute la vie, Eliot avait la trouille.

Marina n'avait peur de rien, ou presque, mais ce qui l'effrayait la rendait plus forte et elle y faisait face comme la pétasse qu'elle était, avec sarcasme. Donc, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Julia, sentiments sans doute réciproques, elle se contenta de se mettre face à elle, de soulever son menton, et de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Lui laissant le temps de refuser si elle le voulait. Julia le voulait.

Si Marina, garce de son espèce, pouvait affronter ses peurs, tomber amoureuse, et finir avec quelqu'un d'aussi capricieux que Julia, pourquoi Eliot n'arrivait-il pas à se bouger ? Pourquoi restait-il paralysé ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Alors que Q était là, qu'Eliot n'avait qu'à faire un pas, tendre le bras, et le bonheur était à portée de main. Juste… Juste là. Sous son nez. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait franchement ?

Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas exemple sur Margo qui courtisait Alice à sa façon brutale et direct ? Ou bien sur Kady et Penny… Encore que non, c'était une mauvaise idée pour ces deux-là, ils avaient trop l'air de deux amants maudits, qui n'arrivent qu'à se croiser sans jamais réellement se rejoindre.

Il fallait que ce soit Q qui avance vers lui, qui fasse le premier pas, parce qu'Eliot en était parfaitement incapable. Il était sûr et certain qu'il gâcherait tout, qu'il trouverait des excuses, qu'il mettrait de la distance entre eux, pour la reprendre ensuite et regretter. Regretter au point de se faire du mal avec la drogue et l'alcool, ce qu'il faisait déjà très bien.

Quentin était peut-être plus courageux, parce que lui, il agit. Il agit parce qu'il en avait besoin, il agit parce qu'il pouvait le faire, et parce que même s'il avait peur, il se disait que ça pouvait marcher. Ça peut marcher, pourquoi pas ?

Eliot était un esprit torturé. Il s'en voulait pour plein de choses, mais essayait de faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Disons que ces excès l'aidaient un petit peu. Mais Q ne connaissait personne d'aussi tendre que lui, d'aussi attachant aussi. Il était comme un nounours qu'on aurait envie d'étreindre et Quentin en mourait d'envie, genre presque tout le temps. S'il avait pu, il se serait transformé en Koala, et aurait choisi Eliot comme arbre.

Voilà une déclaration d'amour qui pourrait être marrante _« Eliot, veux-tu devenir mon arbre ? »._

En vérité, il y avait tellement de chances qu'Eliot dise non, que Quentin savait à quel point il prenait des risques à lui demander. Il pourrait aussi l'embrasser, Eliot n'était pas le genre de personne qui lui mettrait un coup de poing dans le nez parce qu'il avait fait ça. Mais rien ne certifiait qu'il ne repousserait pas Quentin ensuite.

Il n'y avait rien de sûr.

Si Eliot avait peur, Q aussi, mais c'est lui qui prit le risque. Qui se jeta à l'eau sans savoir s'il savait nager ou non.

– El…

– Hm ?

– Je…

Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, la fin de sa phrase atterrit sur la bouche d'Eliot.

_ Je t'aime. _

Il avait tenté le coup, il avait essayé, quitte à perdre. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se retenir, sous peine d'exploser ou d'imploser. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Eliot ne le repoussa pas.

Eliot l'embrassa à son tour.

Et quand Quentin se réveilla ce matin-là, dans des draps rouges, sur un oreiller moelleux, qui n'était autre que l'épaule d'Eliot. Il se sentit bien.

Et ce qui était merveilleux, c'était qu'Eliot aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une queliot de pas grand-chose.


	6. Prendre les choses en mains

**Prompt :** Sans vouloir te vexer, je te trouve sincèrement un peu con.

* * *

** Prendre les choses en mains. **

Eliot et Margo étaient affalés sur le canapé des Physiques. Les jambes de Margo sur les genoux d'Eliot. Celui-ci buvait tranquillement un cocktail et parlait à sa meilleure amie.

– Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Quentin t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et que toi tu lui as rétorqué qu'il était hétéro ?

– Dis comme ça… Soupira Eliot.

– Franchement Eliot, chéri, tu sais que je t'aime mais là sans vouloir te vexer, je te trouve sincèrement un peu con.

– Tu as raison.

– Tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas ?

– Il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

Margo acquiesça.

– Bien sûr, mais je parlais de l'amour, tu sais, le vrai, le grand, celui qui te met le cœur en vacances.

Eliot leva un sourcil presque surpris :

– Tu deviens poétesse.

Margo roula des yeux :

– Doux Jesus, Eliot, je ne deviens pas poétesse, je te parle d'amour c'est tout.

Comme si Margo avait jamais eu envie d'y croire ou de s'installer dans une relation sérieuse.

– Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? Parce que là mon gars, il va falloir te faire pousser des ovaires, et mettre au point un plan !

– Ou peut-être, que je peux juste rester comme ça.

– Et souffrir parce que tu l'aimes ? Et le faire souffrir parce qu'il t'aime ?

Eliot gratta une poussière imaginaire sur son veston. Margo se redressa, retirant ses jambes pour se coller à son meilleur ami :

– Je sais que tu as peur Eliot, mais crois-moi, tu vas le regretter si tu ne fais rien.

– Peut-être.

– C'est même sur, je te connais, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta caboche.

– Et donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Laisse-moi faire, je vais m'occuper de tout, fais moi confiance.

– D'accord, Bambi, d'accord.

Elle embrassa sa joue avec tendresse. Des fois, il fallait que Margo sorte Eliot de sa torpeur, pour qu'il avance, pour pas qu'il ait mal ensuite d'être resté sur place.

Comme promis elle organisa tout, efficacement en prenant la tête du groupe et en les obligeant à tout pleins de tâches sans leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, après avoir envoyé Quentin aller lui faire une course. Elle considérait que ça ne les regardait pas, ils savaient juste qu'ils faisaient ça pour Eliot, et comme tout le monde appréciait Eliot, tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte. Josh cuisina, évidemment. Alice s'occupa de la table et des bougies. Julia décora la pièce avec Penny, qui râlait mais qui aidait quand même. Margo dirigeait les opérations.

Eliot ouvrit grand la bouche et un petit rire s'en échappa, quand il vit le nouveau décor de la maison. Du rouge partout, des roses sur une table, des bougies. C'était terriblement banale et magnifique à la fois.

– Margo tu es sûre que…

– Oui je suis sûre que. Coupa-t-elle. Écoute Eliot, tout va très bien se passer.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue :

– Jette-toi à l'eau d'accord ? Quentin t'aime, Eliot, ça ne tournera pas mal parce que tu l'acceptes.

Il cligna des yeux, indiquant par là qu'il doutait, mais Margo ne lui laissa pas le choix, et quand Quentin revint de la course, elle lui arracha le sac des mains et le poussa vers Eliot.

– Amusez-vous bien, ricana-t-elle.

Puis elle vira tout le monde de la maison.

Quentin regardait tout autour de lui, les changements qu'il y avait eu.

– Euh Hm El ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

– Je suppose que c'est un dîner aux chandelles.

– Tu attends quelqu'un ? Tu veux que je parte ?

Quentin avait l'air triste en posant la question. C'était facile de lire sur son visage ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. _« Alors c'est ça, Eliot a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a rejeté »_. _Se jeter à l'eau_ avait dit Margo. Mais Eliot n'était pas certain de savoir nager dans ces eaux-là.

– En fait, oui, j'attends quelqu'un, dit-il.

Quentin eut l'air de se fermer comme une huître, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliot se rattrape :

– Enfin, il est déjà là. C'est toi. Toi que j'attends, Q.

Le visage de Q s'éclaira, et Eliot, qui avait toujours si peur, se sentit fléchir. Q ne pouvait pas lui mentir, s'il disait qu'il l'aimait c'était qu'il l'aimait. Hétéro, bi, ce n'étaient que des mots, que des cases, ce qui comptait réellement c'était les sentiments.

Et Q était honnête avec les siens.

– Hmm El, tu… Tu veux qu'on s'assoie ? Ça a l'air bon.

– Ça a l'air bon, répéta Eliot en regardant la bouche de Quentin.

_Tant pis_, se dit-il. Tant pis. Eliot pouvait rater une occasion, mais en rater deux serait un crime. Il s'approcha de Quentin, qui ne se recula pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était peut-être effrayé lui aussi mais l'envie était plus forte que la peur. Eliot posa sa main sur sa joue, hyper tendrement et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce fut le meilleur choix qu'il fit de toute sa vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce qu'il fallait quand même réparer ça.


	7. Je marche dans ton ombre

**Prompt :** Je marche dans ton ombre.

* * *

** Je marche dans ton ombre. **

Je marche dans ton ombre, je marche derrière toi, comme protéger par tout ton corps entier. Alors que tu es plus petit que moi. Je t'ai déjà eu suffisamment dans mes bras pour savoir qu'on s'emboîte parfaitement, comme si on était à la bonne taille toi et moi, pour être ensemble. Sauf qu'on n'est pas ensemble, pas vraiment, pas totalement. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je te repousse alors que toi tu veux m'embrasser. Je te repousse alors que toi tu me fais comprendre que tu m'aimes, et que tu veux être avec moi, et je dis que c'est pas possible. Je te repousse et je te perds pour ne pas te perdre, c'est quoi cette logique que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Alors plutôt que de marcher à tes côtés, je marche dans ton ombre. Je te suis, je te regarde, je veille sur toi. Ça me brûle à l'intérieur tellement je me rends compte combien je t'aime et combien ça me fait peur, et combien je voudrais te le dire mais je fuis parce que la peur est pire que l'envie. La peur.

Ce sentiment inconfortable, ce sentiment qui me cloue sur place, qui me fait mentir, qui me fait dire que je t'aime mais. Mais. Pourquoi mais ? Pourquoi pas _« je t'aime et je veux qu'on soit ensemble »_. J'aime mieux ça, je voudrais ça, pourquoi ma bouche raconte n'importe quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle écoute ma tête plutôt que mon cœur ?

Alors je marche dans ton ombre, je suis là derrière toi, à quelques centimètres. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce que je voudrais c'est remplir complètement ton ombre avec la mienne, qu'elles se serrent fort, qu'elles s'embrassent, qu'elles s'aiment. Comme nous deux. Mais pourquoi suis-je incapable de faire ce pas en avant ? Alors que tu es si prêt ? Que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ?

C'est la pire honte de toute ma vie.

Ce moment où je t'ai repoussé.

Alors crois-moi, je ne ferai plus la même erreur, plus maintenant.

Je marche dans ton ombre, puis je te dépasse, Q, tu me regardes et tu attends.

– El ? Demandes-tu.

Et c'est tout, ça suffit, ta façon de dire mon nom, mon surnom, c'est juste ce qui me retourne suffisamment pour battre toutes mes peurs et t'embrasser. Doucement, délicatement, tendrement. Papillon qui butine.

Je t'aime.

Sans mais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un machin.


	8. Margo

**Note :** spoil s4

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la musique : Le sens de la vie – Tal

* * *

** Margo. **

Margo se disait qu'être une femme c'était plutôt compliquée. Le patriarcat régnait, la femme devait se battre deux fois plus que les hommes pour obtenir le même résultat. Elle devait faire ses preuves quand les hommes se contentaient de n'être que des hommes. Elle était devenue forte et, au final, elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on lui demandait et on la rabaissait pour ça. Quand t'es une femme on te demande d'être douce et fragile mais pas chouineuse, on te demande d'être une tigresse prude, tes non veulent dire oui pour les autres et tu es obligée de te répéter sans cesse. Non, c'est non. Que tu sois un homme, une femme, ou même un Koala. _Merde._

Margo, des fois, se sentaient épuisée de se battre, de garder la tête haute, d'être la garce et de rester droite. Elle ne se laisserait piétiner par personne, mais par moment c'était simplement fatigant de ne pas pouvoir se rouler dans un coin, s'emballer dans une couverture chaude, avec une glace de deux kilomètres en pleurant devant une série débile.

Parfois, mais seulement parfois, elle enviait Eliot, elle enviait Quentin. Pas parce qu'ils avaient une belle vie, leur vie était encore plus merdique que la sienne, mais parce qu'ils étaient des hommes et que c'était déjà ça en moins à gérer.

Et puis un jour ce fut un peu différent. Elle devint Grand Roi. Disons que ça lui donnait plus de responsabilités, que parfois c'était compliquée et chiant à mourir, mais elle avait fait un gros fuck au patriarcat. Eh ! Le Grand Roi est une femme. Une femme. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça hein ?

Eliot avait eu l'air si fière d'elle que Margo avait cru qu'elle allait réellement fondre en larmes. Son meilleur ami l'approuvait, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Margo le Grand Roi avait sourit à Eliot.

Et puis elle dû abandonner sa place. Elle dû abandonner, pour ce qui comptait réellement, pour la personne la plus importante pour elle au monde. Alors elle laissait à Fen la place de Grand Roi. Fen était une femme aussi. Fen saurait diriger le royaume. Fen serait un bon Grand Roi.

Margo allait sauver Eliot.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic sur Margo, parce que c'est un super personnage et que je l'adore.


	9. Pour Kady

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la chanson : Je l'aime à mourir - Shakira

* * *

** Pour Kady. **

Penny avait beau être une projection astrale coincée dans la bibliothèque de l'au-delà, ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de penser à Kady. Il lisait son livre avec plus de concentration que les autres, il voulait voir si elle s'en sortait, si elle réussissait à se réparer, à se consoler, à relever la tête. Kady n'était pas faible, mais elle avait des fêlures. Ils en avaient tous. Comme si Brackebills ne rassemblait pas les magiciens mais les personnes cassées par la vie. Et Penny avait trouvé son petit groupe de gens cassés et même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, même s'il s'était tenu à l'écart, il les aimait. Tous. Même Q.

Seulement, c'était Kady qui lui manquait le plus. Si un jour il devait s'enfuir de cet endroit, ce serait pour aller la retrouver elle, pour trouver un moyen de vivre avec elle, quand bien même elle ne pourrait pas le voir tout le temps, quand bien même ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais se toucher.

Kady et lui, c'était l'histoire d'amour tragique qu'on trouve dans les romans, ils s'étaient aimés si fort et à chaque fois s'étaient retrouvés séparés. Ils pensaient pouvoir mieux se retrouver ensuite, mais cette fois-ci c'était fini. Penny lisait donc son histoire, les pensées de Kady étaient drôles et tristes en même temps. Elle aurait voulu bâtir un pont qu'elle emprunterait pour rejoindre Penny. C'était mignon, mais c'était surtout une façon de dire qu'elle était prête à mourir pour le rejoindre. Et Penny ne voulait pas. Il voulait que Kady vive, qu'elle ait une vie épanouie. Et un jour, peut-être dans quatre-vingt-dix ans, elle pourrait le rejoindre, ils pourraient se retrouver.

Penny savait que c'était le genre d'amour qui durait toute la vie, toute l'éternité, et il serait heureux de la retrouver un jour. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Et même s'il avait donné un message à vingt-trois pour Kady, il avait bien vu que ça n'avait pas suffi. Et c'était frustrant, parce que de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Pourtant, Kady était forte, il la connaissait, c'était une battante, c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'il reste à Brakebills, c'était elle qui l'avait toujours aidé quand il en avait besoin, c'était elle qui était réapparu dans sa vie, toujours amoureuse de lui. C'était à elle, qu'il manquait surtout. Vingt-trois ne le remplaçait pas dans le cœur de Kady, elle ne voulait pas d'un simulacre.

Elle le voulait lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Penny.

Alors elle avait fait le choix de ne pas guérir. Pour le rejoindre.

Et Penny l'attendrait, peu importe son choix.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit quelque chose sur Penny et Kady. Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple.


	10. Les désirs de Fen

Fic écrite pour l'atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel, sur la chanson : Dazzling Girl – SHINee

* * *

** Les désirs de Fen. **

Fen était peut-être mariée à Eliot, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dupe. Eliot n'était pas amoureux d'elle, Eliot était plutôt un homme qui aimait les hommes. Et surtout un en particulier même s'il semblait ne pas vouloir le dire au concerné, qui n'était autre que Quentin. Fen ne savait pas si elle était triste que ça ne fonctionne pas entre eux, ou bien si ça ne la touchait pas vraiment. De toute façon le mieux à faire était de lâcher l'affaire et de se concentrer sur son propre bonheur. Et son bonheur, voilà qu'il prenait la forme d'une brune à la langue acérée, à la démarche cavalière et au vocabulaire fleuri. Une brune qui commandait les autres, qui n'avait aucune diplomatie, et qui menait son royaume à la baguette.

Très sincèrement, comment lui résister ?

Margo était brillante, c'était impossible de décrocher son regard d'elle tellement elle avait de prestance, de présence, elle était là tout entière, jurait comme un charretier et on avait envie de l'écouter. Fen en tout cas en avait envie.

Margo s'excusait rarement, elle fonçait dans le tas sans hésitation, même devant la reine des fées, elle n'avait pas hésité à remettre celle-ci à sa place, à se battre contre elle, à lui tenir tête autant que possible. Fen, elle, avait préféré s'enfuir dans un monde imaginaire jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose une enfant qui aurait pu être la sienne (et qui, elle l'apprit plus tard, ne l'était pas).

Margo était le modèle de Fen, celle qu'elle voulait suivre, celle qu'elle admirait. Mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du moyen d'entrer dans son cœur.

Par chance, Margo était loin, très loin, d'être naïve et innocente, quand quelqu'un la regardait avec un regard aussi brûlant que Fen, elle s'en rendait compte et agissait en conséquence. Est-ce que Fen était une personne bien ? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle en valait la peine ? Très certainement.

Margo commença donc à lui faire du rentre-dedans, de la manière la moins discrète possible, jusqu'à ce que Fen craque et alors que Margo était vraiment trop près pour lui parler, lui susurrant ses mots comme s'il s'agissait de secrets, Fen l'embrassa.

Ce que Margo voulait, elle l'obtenait. Et Fen en fût bien heureuse d'avoir été désiré par le Grand Roi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que j'aime assez bien les possibilités de couple dans The Magicians.


End file.
